


A Scratch, A Bleed, and A Help

by Fluglover1800



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bodily Fluids, Caring, Crying, Gore, Hiding, Hiding Emotions, Isolation, M/M, Sandersides - Freeform, Self Harm, Self Isolation, Sort Of, Touch-Starved, Vomiting, Web Series, Webseries, Yelling, YouTube, denying emotions, denying feelings, detailed vomiting, logan Sanders needs some comfort, logan is hurt, patton wants to help, sander sides - Freeform, self inflicted damage, this was written before his name reveal, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluglover1800/pseuds/Fluglover1800
Summary: Logan Sanders starts to develop a rash. Everyone is concerned, but he brushes them aside. Then, when Logan doesn't show up to a Sides meeting, Patton goes to find him.PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!! TRIGGERING CONTENT!!!
Relationships: Morality and Logic, Morality/Logic, Patton and Logan, Patton/Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	A Scratch, A Bleed, and A Help

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my WattPad: FNAFJEREMYxREADER. I have edited it here, so not everything is exact. I will improve it on Wattpad as soon as I have the chance.

He hated it all.

Burn this urge in hell.

His arms covered in scratches from his now bloodied nails, his arms lathered in his own bodily fluids.

"W-Warmth."

At this point, his navy blue comforter was stained a purple color from his red blood. He had a whole layer of skin pealing off from his body. Both of his arms were in severe pain, but...

He just.

Couldn't.

Stop.

He wanted so badly to call for for someone, anyone! He just needed to be held and promised that he was okay and that Thomas was okay, and that everyone was okay!

Why couldn't it have been like it was a week ago?

Patton had been baking some cute holiday cookies... for every holiday... He was experimenting with recipes.

Virgil and Roman were having a small discussion (disagreement more like it, but still) about the morals and lessons in Disney movies.

Logan, was researching for the next Q and A. Mainly looking over social media for Thomas. Some questions were obscure and inappropriate, while others were genuine and caring. Logan smiled the tiniest most unnoticed smile at those.

Yes he did have emotions, but he would be seen as weak, and inferior if the others knew. In fact there were somethings that he would never tell the others in a million years (even though no one can logically live that long).

For instance, he does make puns intentionally, and even a few dad jokes.

He also loves affection, but Patton is really, very busy catering to the others (even sometimes the dark sides when they've hit a rough patch in life). Roman needs tons of validation, Virgil is high maintenance due to his harsh (sometimes depressing) thoughts about himself. Remus needs an outlet for his creepy and other-worldly-outlandish thoughts (even though Patton mainly tunes him out so he isn't disturbed the rest of the week). Even Deceit is warming up to Patton, learning to lie less (even though it is only for aesthetic).

Logan just... doesn't fit into the schedule. Not that he needs it. He's just fine without affection all the time.

_Scritch Scratch_

Logan ceased the gnawing urge to rub his nails against his wrist some more. He would bandage it later to handle the rash. Right now though, it was study time.

_Scritch Scratch_

The blood continued to drip drop down his arm to the sheets below. He had been doing fine, concealing the struggle and passed it off as "A phenomenon caused when under a lot of stress". This made Thomas /command/ Logan to take a rest.

_Scritch Scratch Scritch Scratch Scritch Scratch_

"Logan? Why aren't you coming down to help Thomas? He needs you." Patton called.

_Scritch Scratch_

Patton had been worried about him from the start. He would always check up on him, even when he was denied entering Logan's room to see him. He always managed to sneak in the chocolate chip cookies. A classic that Logan loved.

As sweet as the gesture was, it did nothing to appeal to Logan to exit his safe haven. Logan's stomach churned at the sweet treat when he saw it slide under the door on a plate.

"I hope that you've been eating right... I made you these cookies for after dinner, but since you didn't join us, I decided to give them to you now.

_Scritch Scratch Scritch Scratch_

Now, however. There were no cookies.

Patton decided to enter when Logan didn't respond to his questioning.

There were no cookies, but there was a lot of blood, and the smell of it alone was enough to make Patton excuse all of his food from lunch onto the carpet floor if the logical sides room.

Logan couldn't move, except for his arms that moved up and down to assist his bloodied nails to scratch and scratch off more layers of his sensitive flesh, ignoring the pain so he could feel the warmth that he so desperately needed.

"P-Pat?" Logan questioned. Tears streamed down his face caused from the overwhelming pain of his arms, and the poor father on his knees, throwing up the lasagna from the lunch he had.

He gagged for another minute or so before he managed to stand up on wobbly legs, and quivering feet.

"L-Lo lo." Patton whimpered. "Wha... What is this,"

Logan didn't respond. He didn't need to. He knew that Patton knew the only logical option was Logan's own bodily fluids from his arms. There was flesh hanging out on his sheets for goodness sake!

"L-Logan, please tell me why... Why are you hurting yourself? If you were depressed, you should have told us."

 _I am logic._ he wanted to say.

_Logic has no room for emotions._

"I-I'm not... I'm not suicidal...."

"Then why are yo-"

"BECAUSE I NEED IT!" He retorted, not allowing Patton to complete his statement.  
"B-Because... I have no room for emotions to override my decision making. I do not need touch as the others do. I do not NEED affection...."

"You are not Deceit... You can't speak in lies and expect me to believe them and move on like nothing happened!" Patton raised his voice uncharacteristically.

He couldn't stand to see his loved one so gory and hurt from his own hands.

"I'm calling the others."

"D-Don't! Please. I do not wish for them to see less of me."

_Not like they have much left to see in me..._

_Scritch Scratch_

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Logan asked confused.

_Scritch Scratch_

"Logan stop!"

_Scritch Scratch_

"That. Stop that. You'll make the rash worse. If you scratch to hard it could break open the skin." Anxiety commented.

"I am well aware of my limits, and know what I can and can not do before it causes harm. It is a measly rash that will not grow further."

"If you say so..." Virgil sighed. Well... he had tried.

_Scritch Scratch_

"Logan!" Patton yelled, and he never yelled. "You will stop scratching this instance! And you will tell me why you would even consider scratching so hard!"

_Scritch Scratch_

"It's gotten worse teach." Roman commented. "It started at your wrist and now it's moving up your arm."

Logan gave a shrug.

"It is not unheard of, however I will put ointment on it if it stops you from nagging and being overly concerned."

"That... would help." Roman said again.

And so Logan put ointment on it... Every kind, over the next three days, and nothing worked; nothing stopped it from spreading.

_Scritch Scratch Scri-_

"STOP!" Patton screamed, grabbing harshly at Logan's wrists, stomach contracting at the touch and now stronger sent. He nearly threw up acids since nothing else remained, but he managed to hold it back. It would only infect Logan's skin further.

Logan winced at the contact. He held back a scream.

"It's gooey. Skin doesn't feel like this. Not your top layers of skin." Patton mumbled as he slowly let go.

"Tell me why."

"T-Touch... Warmth... Help..." Logan whimpered out through tears of agony.

Patton sighed. "I love you so much Lo Lo. You should have told me you needed more love from me. I would have been more than happy to help."

More tears from both of them as Patton settled a hand on his shoulder.

_Scritch Scratch Scri-_

Logan felt a hand on his shoulder as he sat in the couch, his nails stopped getting at the rash.

"Logan? Do you need more ointment?"

"On the contrary. It will further irritate it." He lied.

"If you insist..."

As soon as Patton left Logan alone on the couch...

_Scritch Scra-_

"I-It hurts... All of it. Please help. I can't. It's too much. I-I-I want to-"  
Logan completely broke down, leaning into the offered hug of Patton.

"I'm sorry..." he chanted, over and over as he sobbed. Patton rubbed Logan's unscathed shoulders to give him attention and love, much needed love.

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
